


blowjob [ART] prompts

by eriot



Series: NSFW prompts [ART] [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fanart, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Art, and ch 7, winteriron in chapter 4
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2019-10-04 18:50:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17310005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriot/pseuds/eriot
Summary: Tumblr and their incompetence pissed me off, so I madethisand asked for prompts.





	1. Tony

**Author's Note:**

> If you see that any of the image links are broken, please let me know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for ashayathyla and tisfan, who asked Tony-B


	2. Steve

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for anon and 2700lagostas who asked for Steve Rogers in E


	3. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for 27dragons who asked for Bucky in F


	4. Tony (x Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nonny said Winteriron for A, with giving Tony please


	5. Tony

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think I mixed letter and no one actually asked for this😅 anyways, here you have Tony in D


	6. Bucky

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> for multishippinglife, who asked: For the BJ drawing thing, any chance you'd be willing to do B with Bucky?
> 
> I'm back to these! I've realized they've become my comfort drawings :)


	7. Tony (x Bucky)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm back!
> 
> tonystanktableforone (on tumblr) asked for E + Tony stark and/or Bucky Barnes please?


	8. Johnny Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pastelrosethorn (tumblr) said: Johny Storm for E please (p.s love your blog)
> 
>  
> 
> This is the first time I ever drawn Johnny ;D

**Author's Note:**

> I'm mostly active on  
> [tumblr ](http://latelierderiot.tumblr.com/)  
> [pillowfort ](https://www.pillowfort.io/eriot)  
> [twitter ](https://twitter.com/eriotdraws)  
> come say hi!


End file.
